


"I'm stabbing all of you!"

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	"I'm stabbing all of you!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time To Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I *had* to do a sketch from LadyIrina's one shot, "[The Return of Drunk!Corin](https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/post/643067207694319616/the-return-of-drunkcorin)." I mean, _look_ at these nerds. <3
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

[Image ID: A digital ketch of four of AO3 user LadyIrina's Star Wars characters. Corin, a white Human man with dark hair, is smiling at the camera and hugging Zev'sonya, a Twi'Lek woman, who is frowning at him. Leo, a white Human man with light hair, is kneeling at the bottom of the canvas, arms spread and also smiling at the camera. Behind all three of them, leaning in from the side, is Mose the Hutt, who is holding a large cup and drinking out of it with a straw. End ID.]

Bonus:

[Image ID: Simplified digital sketch of Mose the Hutt smirking and drinking out of a giant juicebox. Next to him is the sound effect, "...*slurp*" End ID.]


End file.
